Destiny of Fate
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: He is a spirit, nevertheless, Sasuke didn’t matter loving him. He had loved him the day he had met him—but will they have to accept the consequence of being separated? SasuNaru two shot only...


**Riku: Woot!!! I'm back and no one seems to notice that I've been gone. Oh well, How are you guys? Hope you're all fine there!!! Hehe…what a nonsense I am talking. Maybe it's just that I've missed visiting this site. now a new and another story will be created by me. This story is some kind of different from my previous stories that I've made. --An unusual plot for a writer to imagine and create. That's what I think…**

**Summary: He is a spirit; nevertheless, Sasuke didn't matter loving him. He had loved him the day he had met him—but will they have to accept the consequence of being separated? -SasuNaru-**

**A two-shot! (Let's see if you'll like this.)**

**Title: Destiny of Fate **

**Chapter One: Beat of Illusion**

It was a day of weeps—a day where mourning people are shedding tears of sorrow, together as the gray, heavy clouds pour its droplets of sadness above the crowd's umbrellas. For every drop of the rain, an intense feeling dominates the gloomy atmosphere of the funeral.

A girl marched forward, lifting her hand and trailing thin fingers on the metal cover of the long navy-painted case of her lover's lifeless body, lying cold inside it. Tears crawled down her emerald green eyes and dwelled with the falling water that was washing her pale, stained face. Pink strands of hair sticked on the side of her cheek bones, her black dress dumped. She bent down and slowly…began crying her heart loud.

"Sakura…" A soft voice whispered to the weeping female. Blonde hair fell off her shoulders while comforting her friend as she gently massaged her curved back.

"It's time you let him go." She whispered again and helped her friend to straighten up. She wrapped her coat around Sakura and brought her into a tight hug. Using her other hand for the umbrella, she stepped backward with Sakura and nodded her head to the awaiting men—signaling them to lower down the coffin.

"Poor Sakura. It's been only a year that they had the chance to be together." Kiba spoke as his face saddens.

"Yeah—it may really be depressing to lose someone you love." Sai murmured, waving his head.

"Hey Sasuke. You seem to be over bored." Kiba turned his head towards his raven-haired friend that was wandering his gaze around the cemetery's compound.

Sasuke really hated attending ceremonies like funerals. He hated seeing people crying for someone who will also be forgotten for just a matter of time. He always thought…

"Why cry—if you'll also move on."

--And tears, for him, could dry up easily on a person who endeavors to forget; so what's the purpose? You'll just make yourself ugly. He laughed by his thought.

While moving around black orbs, its bored and cold owner stopped his gawk and laid his eyes on a guy, standing still not far away from the funeral. He observed attentively the man.

"Why is he just standing there?" Sasuke thought.

Considering his curiosity, Sasuke decided to approach the man. Drawing near to the person who was still and now, trembling, Sasuke turned his head on his friend's direction as his name was called.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?" Kiba cried.

"I won't take long!" He answered back and turned to carry on his pace.

After stopping his steps, Sasuke raised his right brow.

"So he was gone." He mumbled and caught a glance of the young guy he saw lately.

The guy was now on the road—walking grimly slow with his blonde spiky bangs covering the sight of his eyes.

"Hey!" Sasuke cried while running towards him.

"Hey!" He called once more and saw as a black car run unswervingly through his body.

He stopped—eyes wide. His breathing cut.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke opened his eyes, blinking as he clear his vision. He turned his head and saw Hinata looking at him worriedly. He sat up and put his left hand on his forehead, the other, using it as a support on his side.

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling better?" Hinata softly asked and handed a glass of water to him.

"What happened?" He voice broke after drinking.

Then there was a sound of a shutting door.

"We should be asking that." Kiba spoke, striding towards the bed.

"I saw you collapse while standing like a statue near the cemetery road. You didn't tell me you were sick. I shouldn't have persuaded you to come to the funeral. At least we have prevented you from being exposed to rain." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not aware myself that I'm sick." Sasuke spoke then—a flash of memory hit him worried and panicked shortly.

"Was the guy saved?!" Sasuke almost exclaimed the words, causing the tow startled and perplexed.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said while exchanging questioning look with Kiba.

"Who's guy?" Kiba interrupted.

"The guy I saw that was run through by a ca—", He stopped in mid sentence and said in a murmur,

"Never mind. Maybe it was just my hallucination."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**After three months…**_

The phone vibrated on a wooden bed side table. It rung—once, twice, thrice—before the next ring, a pale hand reached and answered the caller in a grumpy, annoyed voice.

"Who is it?" He snapped sharply.

"Sasuke-kun! Could I ask a favor from you?" A female with a high-pitched voice spoke on the other line.

Sasuke sighed.

"What is it now, Ino?" He controlled his voice, now fully awake.

"Could you please accompany Sakura to the cemetery?" She began.

"She's going to visit Lee's tomb and I'm not available today." She continued.

"Can't she go alone?" Sasuke asked, with irritation present in his cold tone.

"How could you say that?! She's still depressed and she needs company at times like this."

"I'm pleading you just now!—And me and Shikamaru are going to visit a friend in the hospital."

"A friend?" Sasuke spoke, a little curious.

"Yeah. He's in coma for three moths already. I think you don't know him." She explained some details and then ended the conversation,

"I gotta go now. Ja!"

Then the line went dead…

Sasuke stood up from his bed then pulled back his long black bangs from his face, making him look seductive, and sighed once again.

"Why do friends have to do things like this with each other?" He asked himself, thinking how hard it is for him to make a sacrifice for a frined…just once.

The third time he sighed; he shrugged off his senseless grudges and rushed in fixing himself. He wore a light blue shirt, matched it with a navy-blue casual jacket then slid up dark blue baggy pants.

All shades of blue…lol.

Tying the laces of his white sneakers, lined with black design, he dropped his apartment key inside the deep pocket of his baggy pants and closed the door behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura laid the bouquet of white lilies in front of Lee's tomb. She knelt down and put her hands together—praying silently.

As Sasuke was giving Sakura and Lee his respect by not showing boredom, he stayed in silence. Instead of starting a conversation, Sasuke wandered his eyes throughout the place.

Then once again, pools of black eyes dropped down on the image of the guy from before—

This time, he was staring at Sakura. Sasuke observed him…Until their eyes met each others—then like a strong magnet, Sasuke didn't notice that he was already drawing himself towards the strange guy.

For moments, time and all motions seemed to stop. Silence roamed over between the two young men as they steady their gazes looking at each other directly. Tension filled Sasuke then he decided to broke it—he spoke,

"It seems that you know her."

The blonde cocked his head on the side in curiosity and positioned his eyes on the girl the guy, whom he doesn't know, referred.

"I don't know her." He simply answered.

"Then why are you looking at her?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know either." The blonde replied and pulled back his unruly golden hair when a strong wind breezed towards their place.

Sasuke gulped—he felt like being burned. Red heat covered his body and an unusual feeling flooded on his chest, causing his heart to beat abnormally fast. The guy who is in front of him is irresistibly handsome and seductively sexy. He also acts cute and very innocent—Sasuke added in his mind and shook his head, bringing himself back to the present.

"I saw you on the funeral—an…and you were—a…also there." Sasuke stuttered.

"Actually--I don't know why I'm here. It's like, I have just been pulled to go here and stand wandering. But whenever I see this place, guilt touches my heart." The blonde young man began to tremble. He slowly crossed his shivering arms across his chest then gradually fell on his knees.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, running towards the guy to help him. By the time he attempted to touch him, shock struck Sasuke's mind. He looked at his hands and rubbed his eyes disbelievingly. He tried to hold the man again but as he did so…

"Am I dreaming or something?" He thought and felt the young guy staring his sparkling blue eyes towards him. His face was so near—then there was that thing again. The warm feeling he felt as when he looked at the guy's serene face--with a deep sadness hiding inside him.

"Is something the matter?" He asked Sasuke and tried to touch him with his hand.

He failed.

As his hand reached Sasuke's face, it just touched through him. He didn't have the ability to hold Sasuke….

"This can't be—" Sasuke murmured, disbelievingly staring at the handsome guy who was shocked looking at his own hands.

**-Wo—wo—woaw! Oh no! They can't touch each other! How could that be? What is the mysterious guy anyway? A soul? A spirit? A ghost?! That I think is really creepy. **

**-Let's see if you like this. Please leave a review and a comment by that kind of story! Tell me if what I did has a new kind of plot or a good one. I want to know but please no flames. I don't want being degraded. It makes me feel like a sucker and a loser….-begins to sob…-**

**-Pleases read and review!!! This will only be a two shot but things will be explained and will be ended in a nice and sweet way!**

**-Weee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-If you like this….wait for the next chapter. I'll update it soon. That's a promise---if ever….just if ever. -Grins wide up to her ears-**


End file.
